


Happy Birthday, Kuroo Tetsurou

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, Bathtubs, Birthday, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: this idea is not mine: thanks to @atanalerectida for the idea!!HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUROO~Kuroo has a shit day and somehow Tsukishima manages to make it the best~note: hc that Kuroo is lactose intolerant uwu





	

**Author's Note:**

> implied iwaoi and bokuaka
> 
> sorry I couldn't hide my love for any iwa/kuroo interactions uwu

Kuroo woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, and he angrily reached over to his bedside table to answer it. “Hello?”

 

“Yo, Tetsu!” Bokuto’s voice came screeching into his ear. If he had been in the same room, Kuroo would have most likely strangled him. “I’m guessing you made it back fine after last night?”

 

“Mm, yes, plenty fine Nice of you to call the morning after when I feel like shit.” Kuroo groaned, Bokuto’s loud voice already adding to Kuroo’s massive headache from partying the night before. Because of Akaashi’s business trip the day of his birthday, the three of them celebrated the night before. “Why are you calling me?”

 

Bokuto hummed. “Akaashi told me to. He said to make sure you were on your way.”

 

“On..my way?” Kuroo asked, feeling extremely groggy.

 

“Yeah. Something about a seminar? Hmm...I don’t quite remember.” Bokuto hummed again, trying to reach into his memories to remember exactly what Akaashi had told him.

 

Kuroo blinked. “Seminar.” And then all of a sudden, his mind cleared and his head snapped to the clock on the table. The screech that left his lips would have made Bokuto’s ears ring had he been holding it properly. Akaashi, a couple rooms away, came running into the kitchen where Bokuto was.

 

“Koutarou, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, I told Kuroo about the thing you told me to tell him, and then either he’s keeping a loud bird as a pet or he screamed really, really loud.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“A red eye please.” Kuroo ordered at the coffee counter on campus. “And can you leave room for some soy milk?” He asked before bringing out some loose change to pay for it. Once he was done, his phone rang again.

 

“Kuroo, are you okay?” He heard Akaashi’s voice come over the receiver. “Did you make it to the seminar on time?”

 

Kuroo laughed bitterly. “No, I was late. I missed the most important part of the guest speaker’s lecture and I don’t know how I’m going to finish the dissertation on time, and accurately.” 

 

He could hear Akaashi’s frown over the phone. “I’m sorry, I should have let Koutarou call you sooner.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry, ‘Kaashi. You’re not my alarm clock...or my mom.” He laughed, before hearing his order being called out by the barista. “But thank you for trying anyway.

 

Kuroo carried on a light conversation with Akaashi, congratulating him on his promotion and pay raise. He mindlessly grabbed a container of milk from the counter, adding it to his coffee. He didn’t bother reading the label, part from his extreme hangover, and drank half of the coffee in one sip.

 

And as he walked out of the coffee shop, he stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the entrance. “Kuroo? What’s wrong?”

 

“I...guess I didn’t put soy milk in my coffee…” Another terrible screech left Kuroo’s lips as he ran to the nearest restroom, forgetting to hang up on Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Kuroo sighed as he looked on his phone. There were no missed calls, no voicemail, no texts. His day was about as shitty as he could get. Was this retribution from drinking too much last night? Why, on his birthday of all days, did he have to suffer so much?

 

“I’m surprised you haven’t gotten run over at least.” Iwaizumi, sitting next to Kuroo at the university’s bus stop, offered a cup of coffee that had soy milk this time. “You look like absolute death.”

 

“Well,” Kuroo began with a laugh, “it would have been nice if I  _ had _ gotten run over. Then I’d sue and make bank and solve all my debt issues and hopefully I’d be injured enough to avoid school for a month.”

 

Iwaizumi, scared by the reality of it, grabbed onto Kuroo’s arm. “Don’t. It’s not worth it. How the hell are you going to play volleyball like that?”

 

Kuroo sighed. “Ah...you’re right.” He frowned, the possibility of being freed from his burdens looking faether and farther away. “How’s the alien lover?”

 

“Mm, nothing unusual. The again...what about Tooru is usual?” Iwaizumi pulled out his buzzing phone, reading the text on the screen. “Well speak of the devil.” He turned to Kuroo one last time, worried for his well being. “Get on the bus safe, okay? Don’t get run over, get off at your stop, and sleep for the rest of the day. You...really look like you need it.”

 

“Thanks, Hajime. I owe you a coffee.” Kuroo smiled.

 

“Don’t worry about it. See you at the next tournament?” He asked with a wave.

 

“Mhm, see you there.” Kuroo felt a little better after talking to his long time friend, the taste of the right coffee filling up his cold body. He sat there for what felt like a few minutes before a gentleman tried to get his attention.

 

“Um, sir? Do you need me to call campus security?”

 

Kuroo looked up. “Hmm? Why?”

 

“Sir, the last bus left an hour ago...should I call a taxi?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sopping wet from the rain, head still ringing from his headache, coffee long empty and all around completely miserable, Kuroo eventually made it back to his apartment after walking for nearly an hour back to his apartment. His phone even died after a while and he couldn’t call anyone to pick him up.

 

“Ugh, this is shit.” Kuroo whined as he stomped over to his building. But a voice stopped him in his tracks.

 

“Tetsurou?” Kuroo’s head snapped up at the sound of his name, fuzzy vision trying to pick out just who exactly had said his time. He stomped closer, rainwater gushing out of his shoes with every step. “Just...what in the hell happened to you?”

 

As he got closer and the light illuminated the young man holding up an umbrella by his building entrance, Kuroo wanted to dance with joy. “Ah, Tsukki~ My Kei, my moonshine~ Why’re you here?” He asked, though he was so ecstatic to see the face of the boy he loved so much.

 

“Ugh, gross.” Tsukishima whined, running out to shield Kuroo from the rain with his umbrella until they got inside. “Why didn’t you answer my calls? Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here?”

 

Kuroo laughed once they made it to the foyer of his apartment, Tsukishima shedding off wet clothing, one piece at a time. “My phone died…” He said, untrusting of his own voice. Tsukishima understood the pain in his voice and moved to pat the other male on the back.

 

“I’m sorry, Tetsu.” Tsukishima tossed all of the soaking clothes in a corner, taking a nearly naked Kuroo to the bathtub to warm up. 

 

Sinking into the warmth of the tubg Tsukishima prepared for him, Kuroo sighed as he felt almost revived. After a moment, he opened his eyes back up again, seeing Tsukishima on his knees by the tub, fidgeting a little. “Kei?”

 

Tsukishima jolted lightly by the sound of his name, looking away. But then he took a deep breath and gazed back at Kuroo. “Do you...want me to stay?”

 

Kuroo watched the little twitched Tsukishima had, the way he wrung his hands nervously, the way he tried not to make direct eye contact with Kuroo. A moment passed and Kuroo lit up the room with his laughter. 

 

“W-what?” Tsukishima still looked a little scared.

 

“I thought you forgot…” Kuroo trailed off, but Tsukishima picked up what he meant.

 

“Why would I forget? It’s your birthday…” Tsukishima pouted, and followed Kuroo’s gesture to come closer. Kuroo took a hold of Tsukishima’s hands, and he didn’t feel cold anymore. Kuroo pressed his wet forehead on Tsukishima’s and the fear surrounding the blonde slowly melted away. “Happy birthday, Tetsurou.”

 

Kuroo smiled and kissed Tsukishima thoughtfully. “Mm, thanks, my moonshine.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
